1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector assembly, more particularly to an improved electrical card connector assembly for connecting two different electronic cards to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
With the tendency of reducing the size of a computer device, demand has arisen for increasing its data storage capacity at low cost. Generally, electrical cards, such as memory cards, are functional as data storage devices which are electrically connected to the computer device. The electrical cards are portable instruments that are readily inserted into and extracted from electrical card connectors of the computer device. The connectors typically have sockets to receive the electrical cards therein and headers connected to the computer device such that data can be transferred therebetween.
Due to the ever-increasing demand in today's Notebook Personal Computer (Notebook-PC) for high-capacity signal transmission, more electrical card connectors of different kinds are arranged in “dual port” or stacked configurations. Examples of this electrical card connector assembly are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,132 and China Pat. issue No. 2662470Y. The stacked electrical card connector assembly commonly includes a lower card connector, an upper card connector stacking on the lower card connector, and a transition device connecting the two electrical card connectors to a PCB. However, the transition device not only increases the number of components of the electrical card connector assembly and the manufacturing cost of the electrical card connector assembly, but also reduces the quality of the signal transmission from electrical cards to the PCB by the electrical card connectors.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to solving the above problems by providing an improved electrical card connector assembly which can improve the quality of the signal transmission and further reduces the manufacturing cost.